Marc Kelly Smith
Marc Kelly Smith (born 1949) is an American poet, the creator and founder of the poetry slam movement, for which he received the nickname Slam Papi. Life Smith was born and grew up on the southeast side of Chicago. He attended and graduated from Charles P. Caldwell Elementary School and James H. Bowen High School]. Smith spent most of his young life as a construction worker, but has written poetry since he was 19. He considers himself a Socialist. Uptown Poetry Slam Smith had started an open mic night at the Get Me High lounge in November 1984 called the Monday Night Poetry Reading. Even as poets scoffed at artists "performing" their work, rather than genteely "reading" it, the event grew in popularity. Smith saw his approach as an "up yours" to establishment poets he considered snooty and effete, because at their events, "no one was listening". According to Smith, who once attended a conventional reading with his manuscripts concealed inside a newspaper, }} With a like-minded troupe, Smith hosted the 1st poetry slam at the Get Me High Lounge in the Bucktown neighborhood in 1986. The event soon migrated to the Green Mill, a tavern and jazz lounge in Chicago's Uptown neighborhood, where it has remained ever since. Other poets in the 1st slam were Mike Barrett, Rob Van Tuyle, Jean Howard, Anna Brown, Karen Nystrom, Dave Cooper, and John Sheehan, all fellow members of the Chicago Ensemble of Poetry. According to Smith, the 1st slam was more variety show than competition. Though all slams vary in format, Smith is considered responsible for key features, including the selection of judges from the audience and cash prizes. As stated in the PBS television series, The United States of Poetry, a “strand of new poetry began at Chicago's Green Mill Tavern in 1987 when Marc Smith found a home for the Poetry Slam.” Smith had found a crowd-inclusive, entertaining method for nurturing the poetry scene. Since then, the poetry slam has spread throughout the world, exported to over 500 cities large and small. In the book, Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam, author Cristin O'Keefe Aptowicz describes the influential Smith: Since July 1986, Marc has run the Uptown Poetry Slam, a 3-hour show featuring an open mic (1 hour), feature poet or professional touring act (1 hour), and the poetry slam. It is the longest-running, weekly poetry show in the country, and one of the longest-running shows in Chicago history. In 1990, the 1st National Poetry Slam was held in San Francisco (with three city teams attending including Chicago and New York City), and has continued to rotate among cities. The National Poetry Slam currently sees over 80 teams of poets vying for the title. Over the years, Smith has turned down offers to commercialize the slam, including movie offers and bids for corporate sponsorship. Smith says that what he considers to be Slam's increased commercial exploitation, and Def Poetry Jam in particular, as having "diminished the value and aesthetic of performance poetry." This, combined with a continuing lack of Slam's recognition by "big literature festivals and institutions" in America, has led Smith to become more invested in performance poetry in Europe, where he says the "audiences are growing over there. And the aesthetic is growing and evolving.” http://vocalo.org/explore/content/28448 Smith has published several books about the poetry slam movement, as well as publishing two books of his own work. He tours extensively, performing his own, blue-collar, Carl Sandberg influenced poetry and hosting poetry slams. He also tours with a show titled, Sandburg to Smith-Smith to Sandburg, which combines the work of both poets with live jazz.Aptowicz, Cristin O'Keefe. (2008). Words in Your Face: A Guided Tour Through Twenty Years of the New York City Poetry Slam. Soft Skull Press. "Chapter Five: Marc Smith (So What!); The Truth about Who Invented the Poetry Slam" Page 38. ISBN 1-933-36882-9. Publications Poetry *''Crowdpleaser''. Chicago: Collage Press, 1996. Non-fiction *''The Spoken Word Revolution'' (book & CD). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks MediaFusion, 2003. *''The Complete Idiot's Guide to Slam Poetry'' (with Joe Kraynak). Indianapolis, IN: Alpha Books, 2004. *''The Spoken Word Revolution Redux'', 2006, Publisher Sourcebooks Publishing, narrator of CD portion *''Take the Mic: The art of performance poetry, slam, and the spoken word'' (with Joe Kraynak). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks MediaFusion, 2009. *''Stage a poetry slam : Creating performance poetry events: Insider tips, backstage advice, and lots of examples'' (with Joe Kraynak). Naperville, IL: Sourcebooks MediaFusion, 2009. Audio / video Filmography *''SlamNation'' - 1998, directed by Paul Devlin *''Sunday Night Poets'' - 2002, directed by David Rorie, Pugi Films distributed by National Film Network CDs *''By Someone's Good Grace'', CD 1993, Publisher Splinter Group Chicago *''The Spoken Word Revolution'', 2003, Publisher Sourcebooks Publishing, advisor to the book/narrator of CD portion *''The Spoken Word Revolution Redux'', 2006, Publisher Sourcebooks Publishing, narrator of CD portion *''Quarters in the Jukebox'', CD, 2006, Publisher EM Press (www.em-press.com), live and studio tracks, with bands and solo See also *Slam poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"The Father Has Faded" *[http://www.slampapi.com/new_site/poems.htm Poems from Crowdpleaser] ;Audio /video * Audio of "Money," "El Train Medley" and "In Clifton" from the Indiefeed Performance Poetry Channel * Marc Kelly Smith at YouTube ;Books *Marc Kelly Smith at Amazon.com ;About *Marc Kelly Smith Official website. *slampapi.com Slampapi Official website. Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:People from Chicago, Illinois Category:Slam poets Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Performance poets Category:Poets